Ritoru Koneko no Sakura
by storygirl1015
Summary: During the day, I am a normal straight A student. I hang out with my friends, complain about teachers and scope out cute boys. But even the nicest girls have their secrets...but mine is even deeper than most. At night I shed my white wings to become the bad girl I only dream of being during the day. I am the legendary Phantom Butterfly.
1. Prelude

**Can't say where the idea for this story came from exactly, but I think you'll like it all the same. It's a bit of a spin-off on the classic and bow slight clichéd orphan raised to be highly-skilled thief, who gets sent out on an assignment and falls in love with the victim, scenario **

**I don't really wanna say anymore though, or it might ruin the story. So without further ado, here you go!**

**P.S. I don't own Naruto!!!**

**Summary**: Shunned from birth for a fate she couldn't control, orphaned and alone after her mother was killed trying to protect her, raised and trained by a criminal orginization to serve their own nefarious purposes, Sakura Haruno's life has been one obstacle after another, right from the start. She now leads a double life as a hard-working, studious and kind-hearted high school girl by day, and a highly-skilled, merciless assasin and expert jewel thief by night...desperately trying to decide which identity most symbolizes the real her. But when Sakura goes through a startling transformation on the night of her sixteenth birthday, she begins to question her mysterious past even more, and the answers that she finds will shake her to the very core of her existence...

* * *

It was a dark and quiet night in the village. The street lights flickered on and the tall skyscrapers, shadowed in darkness, loomed ominously over head. Two women were walking along side by side on their way home after just getting off from work.

Their thick overcoats were drawn tightly around them in an effort to keep the wind and cold from penetrating their thinner garments underneath. Though their teeth chattered lightly, they still found enough energy to talk, "Can you believe it? I heard a woman actually gave birth to that monster's child!" said a young woman to her light-haired friend.

"Yes, I know. How disgraceful. And now the council has sentenced both the mother and the bastard child of that demon to death. It serves them right if you ask me," Her companion scoffed scornfully, her nose crinkled up in disgust.

"Hmm…yes. But I almost can't help but feel a little bit sorry for the poor child. I mean, it's not its fault it was born to a monster and an irresponsible tramp of a mother." the first, a beautiful, tan-skinned brunette said, frowning slightly.

Her friend shook her head, casting the offer a quick glance of sympathy, "Oh, Tenshi, now, listen to yourself! You've got a cute two-year old daughter and you're five months pregnant for heaven's sake. You should be worried about your own children, not someone else's, especially the child of a harlot and a demon. It doesn't deserve your pity." the blonde woman beside her consoled gently.

"But, Izumi, how could you say that? You're expecting your second little one soon too, after all. The first time you hold that tiny newborn body in your hands…when you finally see the reward of your nine months of hard work with your own two eyes…the moment you truly become a mother. You realize it's something really magical to be able to bring a new life into the world, and you begin to appreciate the struggles of all the other mothers who've shared your pain, no matter what they've done or who they are." Tenshi explained softly.

Izumi chuckled lightly at the brunette's sheer sentiment, "For as long as I've known you, Tenshi, you've always been such a dreamer, and a soft-hearted, kind person. I'm lucky to have you as a friend."

"And for as long as I've known _you_, Izumi, you've always been a bittersweet romantic with a straightforward attitude, and a logic all your own, who can be slightly selfish at times. But I'm happy to have you as my best friend all the same." She smiled widely, laughing also.

Hey! I see how it is now…" the blonde smiled playfully, "Come on, Tenshi, let's get home before our husband's go into a rampage with worry and destroy the whole neighborhood."

"Yes…let's," and with that, the two women walked down the block to their apartment building where their husbands were waiting for them, their arms linked together as a sign of their unbreakable friendship.

* * *

Elsewhere in Konoha, a young woman sat in a worn old armchair, quietly nursing her newborn baby girl, a most unusual child indeed. The woman, named Iris, looked down at her daughter with a face full of love and concern.

She didn't care what they said about her, or how she'd given herself to a monster. She didn't care that they didn't believe she'd been raped just because she was known for having an affair with a married man before, even though she hadn't known he was married at the time. She didn't care about any of it, just as long as her baby was safe, everything would be alright to her.

Sure, she'd had to move far away from her home, without any friends or family to support her, since she'd been orphaned since she was twelve-years old and no one wanted anything to do with the local village whore or her bastard demon child.

She knew the council members had condemned her and her newborn baby to death, because she was considered a traitor to the village for having the baby of a demon, and they feared what might happen if the tiny infant grew up to be anything like her destructive full-blooded demon father. The villagers all supported the decision, their minds ruled by emotions like hatred, anger and fear. They were probably out searching for them, or would be by the morning. That's why she'd had to run away and go in to hiding. Not for her sake, but the baby's.

Iris looked down at her daughter, gently stroking her soft-skinned cheek with an equally smooth thumb. The baby girl, who had been named Sakura for the small tuft of soft pink hair on top of her head, and the way she reminded her mother of the special Sakura blossoms that only bloomed once a year every spring.

The ones she'd loved to watch so much every spring since she was a child, when she would go to the park with her parents, just like she loved to watch her daughter sleeping peacefully and the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed right now. To Iris, the best part about watching this small Sakura, was knowing that this was a blossom that could be kept close to her heart, all year round.

"Yes, you're my beautiful baby blossom, and no one could ever change the way I feel about you." she cooed tenderly, smiling down at the baby she held so lovingly in her arms. The small pinkette to-be gurgled happily as if in response to her mother's statement, her dazzling green eyes staring back into the warm and loving face of her mother. Just then, there was a loud bang on the door, and the sound of many angry voices could be heard from outside.

"Iris Haruno! Open up! We know you're in there! You are wanted for fratenizing with the Nebi no Neko, one of the village's main enemies! You're being sentenced to death by the order of the village council and in favor of Konoha's citizens!" a male's voice sounded.

"If you don't come out now on your own free will, we'll be forced to break down the doors, and there won't be any mercy to spare for you or your little cur if that happens!" someone else cried, mostly likely an angry citizen ready to watch her be beaten alive.

Iris began to panic, as she realized what was happening, and frantically looked around the room for a place to hide her child if neccessary. She knew that time had come. They were finally here. It seemed they had found the hiding spot, probably with the aid of the specially trained search dogs to help follow her trail. The blasted mutts...filthy mongrels.

Scrambling tp her feet with the bundle of blankets containing the fragile baby girl still clutched tightly in her arms, she used one hand to whip open cabinets, a closet door, even an old broken furnace, dirty with grimy ashes, all in an effort to find a safe place to store her baby until the danger had passed.

She finally spotted a small piece of rope sticking up from a spacing between the floorboards. Reaching down in curiosity and tugging on it a bit, she realized it was the perfect hiding spot to put little Sakura, though she herself most definitely could not fit along with her, unless she wanted to crush the tiny infant.

Pulling the trap door up and carefully placing Sakura down on the soft straw underneath after giving her a quick kiss on the forehead and saying a silent prayer, then quickly shutting the door again, Iris hastily dragged an old, tattered rug over the spot and went to block the door as best she could.

Unfortunately, there was not enough time, as just as that moment, the angry mob barged in, holding knives, lit torches, broken glass, thick ropes, and whatever other weapons the could find at the ready. To say that the young woman was terrified out of her mind was an understatment. But she would try best to remain strong...for baby Sakura's sake at least.

Several tall, muscular men moved forward and grabbed her wrists tightly, twisting her arms behind her back in a rather painful fashion. "No, please stop! Let go of me!" she cried helplessly, hoping her desperate pleas would bring them to their senses. But there was no such luck, as it seemed the crowd had already worked themselves up in to a frenzy on their way there.

Angry shouts echoed through the room, and from out of the mess, emerged the leaders of the group, the village council, headed by none other than a beautiful blonde woman with dazzling green eyes and a sadistic smirk."Oh, Iris...my dear, dear, sweet and foolish sister...you have no idea just how long I've awaited this very day. When your own misguided actions would finally bring about your ultimate demise...And to be here to witness it...Ah, it is the ultimate of all satisfaction.

The struggling woman stopped, staring with wide, disbelieving eyes, and gasped with realization, "K-Kisumi?! B-But why...!" she cried out, now thoroughly confused. The woman slowly walked forward, her sickeningly sweet smile still frozen in place. However, upon reaching the other woman, her eyes shone over with her true feelings. Pure, unbridaled contempt, and she grabbed a fistful of her sister's soft, silky pink hair, yanking harshly and causing the other woman to scream out in pain.

"Why...why you dare ask?" she growled sharply, staring straight into the other's bright green eyes and listening to the quiet whimpers with guiltless glee. "Because... I was an only child once...I had the perfect life and two wonderful parents who loved me. Then my mother suddenly died of an illness, and from that day on, my world was never the same. Eventually, father moved on and met your filthy wench of a mother, and they soon were happily married. I tried to readjust to the new lifestyle that'd been suddenly forced upon me, but I found I just couldn't. A few months later, my stepmother announced that she'd gotten pregnant with you, and I couldn't help but feel slightly happy, despite myself. I would finally have a new person to play with, and now perhaps I wouldn't feel so lonely."

Iris felt she couldn't help but feel sorry for her sister, despite everything she was putting her and her child through. She had always known that they were not full blood relatives, but felt just as close to her as if they were, although she realized after a certain point that Kisumi did not feel the same.

"However, my childish fantasy was not to be, as it seemed the minute you were born, they completely forgot about me. I couldn't believe it, my stepmother, maybe. But my own father...and after we used to be so close...I was thoroughly crushed. Mother and father always showered you with affections. You were their precious, sweet golden child. Their innocent little baby...and in their eyes, you could do no wrong. They always told me 'take care of your little sister, Kisumi, and make sure nothing bad happens to her', but never once did they worry for me, only you...only ever you." At this point, the older woman's eyes burned with so much jealousy, sadness and rage, that Iris thought she would die from the intensity of her sister's hatred alone.

"I tried so hard to be a good, obediant daughter...but I never got any acknowledgement, all their attention was reserved solely for you." she mumbled quietly, and Iris winced as the livid woman gave a sharp tug on her curls, jerking her head foreward so their noses touched, but just barely,"Then, when they died, all their inheritance went to you, the youngest child, not me, their eldest. It was as if I didn't even exist; I couldn't stand it anymore! So I burned the will and forged a letter signing over all your inheritance to me instead. But even then, you continued to remain a very nagging thorn in my side. You grew up and got involved in that scandal with a married man...an utter disgrace that I'm sure had our parents turning over in their graves for months on end! But as if that wasn't enough humiliation to last me for one life time, you go and bare the child of a monster...a...a demon who once tried to destroy half our village, along with the legendary Nine-Tailed beast, Kyuubi. I couldn't let that disgrace stand as it was, so I went and enlisted the help of the Village council to elimanate you and that wretched demon seed once and for all!" she finished breathlessly, her face nearly purple from anger and lack of oxygen.

"You've made my life hell from the very start, you worthless whore, and now...you'll finally pay!" Kisumi screamed hysterically. "Everyone, scour this entire shack until you find that demon's child! It must be destroyed!" She grinned evilly as several other men stepped forward with sharpened blades, and Iris Haruno's eyes grew wide with fear and panic. She watched helplessly as the mob tore the whole house apart, turning over shelves, burning her few belongings, and causing general mayhem as they went.

When one man seemed to be getting close to Sakura's hiding spot, Iris instinctively cried out, and received a reprimanding slap across the face from her cold-hearted half sister. "That's it, I've had it with you! It's time to silence you for good!"

Time seemed to move in slow motion as the daggers were thrust into her sides, heart, and stomach, a long strangled cry escaping her throat before her limp body was released and she fell with a dull thud, lying lifelessly on the floor in a pool of her own blood as it trickled from her slightly parted lips, and her empty eyes stared at nothingness, still frozen with the last emotions she'd felt before she died, as a lone tear slowly slid down her cheek and landed quietly on the floor. Sadness, betrayal, and fear... Such tragic emotions to feel in the final moments of one's death...

Kisumi looked on emotionlessly, giving the corpse one final kick and sneering down on her dead sister with utter contempt written across her face. "Good riddance..." she said coldly, before turning around and strutting gracefully through the crowd as if nothing had happened. "Continue to search for the child, and if you find it, bring it back to me...I want to see the filthy creature at least one time before its chopped into pieces and fed to the hunting hounds." she stated, smirking smugly before she turned around and left.

The crowd continued to destroy the house until they grew tired and their anger subsided. However, try as they might they still could not find the baby their leaders had asked for, and after hours of searching, they also left, and the house fell silent once again, covered with the smell of blood and death, the sight of destruction, and the bottomless blanket of bitter darkness.

* * *

Long after the crowds had gone away, leaving the bloodied corpse of Haruno Iris sprawled across the cold wooden floors, two figures dressed in dark cloaks covered by a pattern of swirling red clouds stealthily moved through the darkness and easily entered the dark, run-down cabin.

Observing the damage, the taller one gave a long, low whistle. "Hmm...seems like there was a slaughtering here." he looked down, and uncaringly nudged the lifeless body near his feet a few times. "I feel a bit disappointed; I wanted a chance to join the fun too."

"Our mission was simply to investigate the rumors of a demon's offspring being born in this area." the shorter, dark-haired figure said, looking around carefully with his deadly yet beautiful crimson red eyes, "But it seems that if there was a chance it was here before, its been killed or taken now. We're leaving Kisame, this mission is over."

The tall blue-skinned man named Kisame sighed in disappointment, and turned to follow him out, however, the younger of the two stopped abruptly, when a small strangled and almost inaudible noise pricked his highly sensitive ears. "What is it Itachi? Do you sense something?"

Narrowed crimson eyes began reobserving the surroundings with the utmost inspection of scrutiny, trying to locate the source of the noise. And as he focused, the tiny pinprick of a noise seemed to get stronger and stronger, until it had evolved into the muffled cries of a baby. His partner still seemed totally oblivious to the noise, though."There is...without a doubt...someone still here. A young baby apparently..." he spoke calmly.

Kisame turned to look at his partner, blinking slowly as his brain tried to comprehend what the other was saying. With his mature manner and exceptional strength, intelligence and insight, it was hard for almost anyone to believe that Uchiha Itachi was only around the age of ten-years old.

Though upon closer inspection, one could see that he retained a few of his childish features, such as his soft, baby smooth skin, young looking face, and prepubecent size and build, his boyish appearance was already starting to fade; and the fact that he acted more responsible and grown-up than most adults twice his age, made it even harder to believe he had barely been alive for a decade.

"Ah...a survivor, eh?" the shark-faced man smirked slightly and began to help search for the source of the sound as well, although he still couldn't really hear it. His senses weren't nearly as sharp as Itachi, though he himself was considered legendary as a mercenary back in his homeland of the Hidden Mist Village, he trusted his partner's instincts enough to know that if Itachi said there was something there worth searching for, then indeed there definitely was.

"Oh, well what have we here?" The blue-skinned man grinned maliciously as he stepped on a particuliar floorboard after Itachi had already moved the dusty old carpet aside to reveal the trap door Iris had hastily concealed before her sister and the rest of the angry mob stormed in.

"You were right, Itachi, looks like there is a little survivor left after all." he motioned toward the small bundle all wrapped up and partially covered by the dry old hay. "But it's so small and weak...not to mention annoying...maybe we should just kill it now...you know, to save it some pain further down the road." he suggested, hefting his huge sword over to his opposite shoulder and shuddering with anticipation of the kill, bloodlust already shining in his small, dark eyes.

Noticing the young boy's vacant look, he frowned slightly, before covering it up with a cynical, sharp-toothed grin. "Oh, Itachi...don't tell me you actually feel compassion towards this pathetic, pitiful little creature...It'd be doing it a favor just to put it out of its misery now, before the hateful people of this village do."

The crimson-eyed boy looked away, seemingly in deep thought. He knew his partner's words were probably true...and yet, he didn't know if he could bring himself to do it. Something about the innocent baby girl reminded him so much of his own little brother...the only one he'd spared on that bloody night. Looking at the shining bright green eyes of the baby girl before him, he noticed how they seemed to glow with life, will and potential. He was almost taken aback abit...almost. It seemed that she wanted to survive and was silently pleading with him for her life.

He realized soon after he was fighting a losing battle, and against a mere baby no less, as ironic as it was. Bending down slowly towards the now orphaned infant, he stared down into innocent, round green orbs with his cold yet, hypnotic crimson ones. All fell silent, as the smaller child stopped whimpering and focused intently on the boy's flawless face, before reaching out a chubby little hand, trying to touch the cloaked figure.

Itachi watched intently, curious as to what the infant would try and do next. He jerked away with a start when the baby managed to grab a few strands of the dark ebony hair that fell down in her face, tugging softtly on the ends and gurgling happily all the while. Frozen in shock, he watched the delighted little girl play with his bangs before gently taking them away from her, much to her displeasure, as she tried to put some of the hair in her mouth, and scooping her up in his arms in one swift motion.

It was as if she weighed nothing, he noted, turning around to face his partner once again. He also noted that when he touched the child, a strange jolt of energy ran through his body briefly before disappearing, and a faint glow could be seen coming from under the blankets around the girl's upper torso, near where her heart would be. But since the flash happened in less than a few seconds, Itachi decided he must be imagining things. _'You will prove to be very useful to us later on, little one. I'm sure of it.' _he thought, giving his signature smirk.

Kisame had watched his partner as he silently inspected the toddler, but since Itachi was turned away from him, he couldn't see the interactions that went on between them. And when he saw him draw back, he assumed it was in disgust, and that he would get permission to kill the baby now.

So when he heard Itachi's next words, he was so surprised he almost dropped his sword right onto his unguarded feet, which of course would've severed them instantly. "Kisame...let's head back now. I've decided to bring the baby with us."

Kisame stood there with his mouth gaping, making him look even more like some sort of sea creature than he normally did. "B-But Itachi...we can't bring a little kid like that back to the base with us...who would take care of it...? And what would the Leader say?" he questioned, trying to reason with the raven-haired boy.

"I'm sure Konan-san would gladly take on the responsibility, as I have often heard her complain of wanting a child of her own. Besides, I sense a very strange and unique power coming from her... she will be highly useful to our plans in the future... Leader-sama will be intrigued by this discovery, I am sure." the boy stated emotionlessly, shifting the baby in his arms so she'd be more comfortable.

Kisame sighed a little, knowing when to concede defeat. He was slightly disappointed that he hadn't gotten to cut up anything after coming all that way without doing so, but he managed to shake it off as he silently followed his young partner back outside, and into the still empty streets, disappearing into the inky darkness of the night.

* * *

**Important, Please Read!**

**Okay, I've got the first chapter finished, and another will hopefully be on the way rather soon. That is, provided you all review and show your support, which I'm really hoping you will. I think I'll like doing this story, and I can actually already see where I wanna go and what I wanna do with the characters (although that's almost always how it is with me=) I rarely ever suffer from writer's block. Sometimes I'm just too lazy or busy to update. But...a few good reviews can be a real insentive for posting another chapter up quickly. ;)**

**Oh, and in case you were wondering what the relevance of the first part with the two pregnant women was, it just seemed like the best way to start things off, kinda helping to set the tone and atmosphere of how people in their town feel about Sakura's mother giving birth to a "demon" child. Although now that I think about it, I probably could've gotten thinks done a lot faster and more efficiently with a chase seen where they cornered and captured Iris and took Sakura away from her by force. But, ah...oh well... That'll be an idea for another time.**

**It promises to be mucn more exciting in later chapters, when Sakura's older and prepares to take her final initiation test to become a fully fledged member of...yep, you guessed it...the Akatsuki. Dunh, dunh, dunh...Will she make it? What kind of test will it be and what will it involve? When will her love interest come in? I'm guessing these are the kind of questions you are wondering right now but they'll just have to wait 'til next chapter...so stay tuned 'til then!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**P.S. **

**As a bonus to keep you occupied, try guessing who the two women in the first part of this chapter were (and no, not their names) Here's a little hint: think of their names, and who they remind you of from the original naruto characters, along with what they said. The first person to give me the correct answer just might be rewarded, although I haven't thought of what that is yet...**


	2. First Time Flying Solo

**Hello, I'm back with chapter two! And if any of you are still trying to guess who the mothers are—their children appear in this chapter. Any more information and it'd practically be a giveaway.**

**So hang tight! Oh, and as always… PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**P.S. ****Congrats,** sasuke'z. emo. babe. (sorry, but i had to type your name like this because my dumb computer wouldn't let me do it the right way for some reason...)

**for being the first one to get it right! I'd also like to say good going to **_Sakuramaka,_ **for being partially right!**

**For all of you who were wondering...the correct answer was TenTen and Ino's moms! Hehehe...I now declare this mini-contest over, and would like to say good-job by all the participants. Also, the explanation behind how their moms were pregnant with their **_second_** child will be explained later on.**

**As for the winner and runner-up, kudos, and while I haven't thought of a reward fpr you yet, I'm open to requests.**

**Anyway, onwards, Chancy, onwards! Erm…sorry… I'm not really sure where that came from.**

* * *

Holding a sheet of paper out in front of her and scanning it with bright green eyes, high school junior Sakura Haruno tried to navigate the bustling hallways without running into anyone, or being run over by anyone else in turn.

With several of her school books slung under one arm, her satchel bag resting against her side, bumping lightly into her hip as she walked, and shockingly pastel pink hair constantly shielding her eyes, it wasn't easy.

But she finally managed to make it to her homeroom in one piece, and was grateful when she'd grabbed the brass doorknob firmly in her pale hand and twisted it to find several of her classmates, but no teacher, already waiting for her inside. This was to be expected.

It was still early in the morning and, her homeroom teacher, Hatake Kakashi, was always late. Sakura knew he would arrive about thirty minutes after the tardy bell rang and class was scheduled to start with some lame excuse like having to help an old lady across the street and then rescue her cat from being stuck in a tree, or his most famous line "getting lost on the path of life". He'd been her homeroom teacher last year and the year before that as well. It was always the same thing, so she knew what to expect by now.

Sakura made her way over to an empty seat beside a sleeping boy with spiky brown hair tied in a high ponytail and a preppy looking blonde girl that was impatiently fiddling with her phone, situated towards the back of the class.

Sliding into the unoccupied desk, she greeted her friends with a cheerful "hey!" which effectively broke the blonde's gaze away from her sequined purple phone with a start, but did nothing to wake the sleeping pineapple-haired boy beside them.

"Whoa, Sakura, when did you get here? I didn't see you come in. You scared the shit out of me!" the blonde exclaimed, putting away her phone and staring over at the other girl with light sky blue eyes.

"You didn't see me because you were too busy texting your _boyfriend_ to notice me come in. Serves you right, getting scared…What if I'd been a teacher, what would you have done then, huh, Ino?" the pinkette retorted.

"Pfft!" she scoffed. "The student handbook states that cell phones and other electronic devices are prohibited on school grounds _during _school hours. It said nothing about before or after school, so, I'm technically not violating any rules." Ino replied smugly.

"Plus, I wasn't texting my _boyfriend_…although he isn't here yet, and I don't even have his number…" she mumbled in disappointment, "For your information, I was texting _you_, which you'd notice if you ever bothered to turn on your freaking cell phone! God, Sakura, what do you think it's for, staring at all day?" she added afterwards.

The pink-haired girl simply rolled her eyes and shook her head in exasperation, "Yeah…whatever…you just keep holding on to that daydream that Sasuke-kun is actually yours, and I'll be waiting over here when you decide to come back and join the rest of us in reality...and leave it to you to find a loophole that permits you to disobey rules and defy authority... So anyway, what've you been up to over the summer, anything interesting?"

Ino slumped down in her seat and sighed heavily, placing both elbows on her desk and leaning into them for support. "No, nothing much… Daddy had to cancel our cruise trip to the Bermudas because something came up at the company that tied up his schedule the _whole_ summer and he couldn't leave. Mom refused to go unless we were all together as a family, so I was stuck at home, watching the shop. It was _sooo_ boring! You know you never came to visit me, even though you promised you would! So, please tell me, because I'm just _dying_ to know… what did you have to do that was so important you couldn't stop by for a few minutes to visit your best friend in her longest hour of boredom, huh? Spill it, forehead girl, and it had better be good. Please tell me you were on your way over and had engine trouble and got rescued by a really cute auto repair boy. Tell me that, and _maybe_, just _maybe_…I **might **forgive you."

Sakura sighed deeply once again and ran a hand through her shoulder-length pink locks. '_Explaining things like this to Ino or anyone for that matter is never easy... but especially Ino because she's so damn nosey and persistent. I can't tell her the truth…that I was fulfilling my obligations as a member of a dangerous, illegal criminal organization. She'd flip out for sure!'_

"I'm really sorry, Ino. I got tied up at home too; I couldn't leave the house unless it was for very special circumstances. You know I would've been there if I could…I'm really sorry, I'll find a way to make it up to you—I promise." She gave her friend her sweetest smile, choosing to ignore the last part about engine problems and cute auto repair boys, though inside, she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

_'Engine problems...repair boys...where the hell did_ that _come from...? Her house is like less than a thirty minute walk away from mine...and I don't even drive yet, for God's sake! Ino, you overly dramatic dumbass!'_

Ino looked very thoughtful for a minute, and Sakura was afraid she'd try to question her further, but luckily for her, the blonde had decided to drop the subject…at least for the moment. "Hmph, yeah, right! As if I haven't heard _that_ before! Still, I'll hold you to your word, Sakura; so you better not let me down again, or else they'll be hell to pay!" She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away with an indignant scoff.

"Yeah, Ino…I know…" Before the blonde could make another angry reply, two more students walked in, both girls, one with tan skin and brown hair up in two neat buns and the other as pale in contrast as the other was tanned, with dark indigo hair and shining lavender eyes.

They both spotted the pair of girls conversing in the corner near the lazy genius and smiled as the other two waved them over. "Hey, TenTen, Hinata! I didn't know you guys were in this class for homeroom too! That's so awesome! Now we're all together!" Sakura chirped excitedly.

The timid indigo-haired girl walked over, smiling sheepishly and mumbling a quiet greeting, before placing her bag down near her feet as she took a seat in the empty desk on the other side of Ino. The other, taller, and seemingly older girl remained standing, however. "Well, actually, I'm not in homeroom with you guys, since I'm a senior this year. I'm supposed to be in homeroom with Might Guy again this year, along with Neji and Lee, but since it's only across the hall, and Hinata-chan didn't know the way because her homeroom teacher couldn't make it today and she's been instructed to wait here instead, I decided to walk her here myself." TenTen explained casually, offering the others a small apologetic smile. "Sorry,"

Sakura sighed in disappointment and Ino pouted sulkily, "That's alright TenTen, we can still catch you later at lunch or after school when we go hang out like we always do, right?"

TenTen looked down and gave the trio a full-on beaming grin, "Hehehe…yeah, sure. I don't have anything else planned this weekend, so maybe we can all meet up then," she suggested, chuckling brightly.

"You're on!" Ino said excitedly, smiling back.

"Well, that settles it. I promised Lee and Neji I would meet them in the classroom to talk about some student council stuff as soon as I'd finished dropping Hinata-chan off, so I gotta run. I'll see you guys later, be sure to take good care of my little Hina-chan for me!"she said, starting to walk out of the classroom while waving.

"Okay, see you later, TenTen!"

"Bye!"

"G-Good bye, a-and d-d-domo arigato…" They called back, waving also. They knew Hinata's older cousin Neji was the senior class representative and also president of the student council, with TenTen and Rock Lee being his two top advisors.

He was very smart, athletic, handsome, and talented, which of course made him popular, and his duties for the student council monopolized a great deal of his time, along with the fact that he had started interning at the Hyuga family law firm over the summer. But whatever amount of time wasn't already taken up by his vast responsibilities was spent hanging out with his younger cousin and close friends.

After the older brunette left the trio resumed talking until more students started to pile into the classroom and eventually, the bell rang for class to begin. All the while, Sakura remained apprehensive, thinking about her own after school duties. Little did she know that that night would be a very big night for her, a very big night for her indeed…

* * *

After school, Sakura was walking home with Ino, TenTen, and Hinata like she always did. It had been a tradition ever since they'd all met up in elementary school, and they'd maintained it ever since. But TenTen would be leaving them for college next year, so it probably would last for much longer. Still, the group of friends tried not to let this somber little detail get them down as they walked along, talking happily amongst one another about their first day.

"So Hinata, I saw you talking to Naruto in the hallway after lunch. What did he say? Did you tell him how you feel yet? Did he finally ask you out?" Ino asked teasingly, playfully elbowing the bashful girl in the ribs, causing her to blush bright red.

"N-No, it w-w-was nothing like that!" Hinata squeaked, "H-He just w-wanted t-t-to know if I had a-any c-c-classes with S-Sakura-chan, that's all, and if I could ask her to m-meet him on the f-f-football field a-a-after s-school at three 'o c-c-clock on F-Friday…" she mumbled shyly, a slight hint of disappointment in her voice.

It was no secret that Hinata had the biggest crush of the millennia on Naruto, a hyper blonde-haired boy who'd gone to school with all of them since kindergarten. But for the longest time, Naruto had spent all of his energy and time trying to get Sakura to go out with him, as he'd had a huge crush on the cute pinkette for just as long, and as a result, he was totally clueless about Hinata's feelings toward him.

And it seemed that no matter how many times Sakura turned him down, he just wouldn't get the message. Although she secretly had to admit to herself that his determination to win her over was actually kind of cute, it was a game of cat and mouse that'd been going on for years, and it was getting old….fast!

Sakura sighed, and frowned slightly, "Alright…tell Naruto I'll be there…_if_ I can. There's no guarantee, but I think we need to settle this once and for all." she said reluctantly. Hopefully by Friday afternoon she'd be more in the mood to deal with the mischievous, loud-mouthed, ramen-loving blonde and his crazy antics.

"A-Alright…I…I will," Hinata whispered back, sounding slightly sad again.

They traveled the rest of the way in near silence, as the four-way split that they always came to when it was time for them to part ways came up. To Sakura, the multiple paths in the road symbolized the fact that no matter how hard they tried their different choices in life made it impossible for them to always stay together now that they were growing up and choosing their own directions. And ironically enough, Sakura had traveled down the road to each one of her friends houses many times before, but none of them had ever been to hers.

This was because they couldn't come. If they did, then they would definitely find out the truth, and then everything she'd worked so hard to keep secret would be jeopardized. She couldn't risk losing the last little bit of solace she had in her otherwise topsy-turvy life. So as long as she could hide the terrible truth from them, she would.

As they said their goodbyes for the day, Sakura put on her widest smile, and waved ever so cheerfully to the others, just like she always did, while inside, she was beating herself to a pulp for always being that way. Hiding how she really was behind that innocent smile and peppy school girl façade. It made her sick…every day it was always the same thing. Always the same old lie.

But what could she do? She had been living her miserable life that way for as long as she could remember; if she just decided to break the cycle now, it could unravel everything. And once the fragile balance that connected everything was broken, there would be no fixing it.

Walking down the road, through the woods, taking the secret passage way that'd been overgrown with various plant-life and vegetation for years, going to the hidden clearing and jumping from one rock to another all the way up the shallow stream to where a giant boulder stood behind a beautiful waterfall that ran over the side of a small cliff, Sakura punched in a long series of numbers and letters to the serialized code, and watched blankly as the big rock moved aside, just like magic.

Years ago she'd been fascinated by this simple trick, but time, age, and intense training had made her indifferent to it, and so many other aspects of the dangerous and secretive life she'd come to lead. She stepped inside the dimly lit cave and walked down the long, winding hallway, ducking her head at times when the rocky stone ceiling took a sudden dip to avoid hitting her head. Finally, she came to a bright light at the end of the tunnel, and silently, walked through.

Outside the dingy cave was a wide, beautiful meadow covered with tall, waving grasses blowing softly in the wind and a large array of colorful wild flowers that caught the last few rays of light from the sinking afternoon sun and set the field aglow with all its natural, magical beauty.

This was one sight Sakura would never get tired of…_'Home,_' she thought, as she looked across the field to see a large, extravagant mansion standing proudly on the other side, rot iron gates acting as a barrier.

Approaching the imposing fortress with all the grace and motion of an elegant lioness on the prowl, she strolled right up to the tall gates and placed her palm square on the hand-scanner, watching in satisfaction as the gates swung open and she was allowed entry into the marvelous palace she was lucky enough to call home.

She walked into the main hallway and farther in a bit, until she came to a large room that seemed to be for meetings and assemblies of some kind, with a long, mahogany wood table and a set of chairs. Turning down another hall to the side, she found her way into a slightly smaller room with a much warmer, more casual atmosphere. Well, as warm and casual as it could possible gate for the living room of a group of grade-A criminals, anyway.

Several other people, including a young man with silky blonde hair and bangs falling in his face to cover one eye fiddling with some molding clay, another redheaded young man tinkering with a small puppet of some kind, and a tall, imposing man sitting in a corner at a table counting coins, were already gathered there.

The blonde looked up to acknowledge her presence as she entered, giving her a wide friendly grin that reminded her of a certain blonde knuckle-head back at school. "Hey, Sakura-chan, un! Welcome home, how was school today? You get to see your old friends, yeah?"

Sakura set her bag down by the entrance of the doorway off to the side and strutted over to the blonde, taking a seat on the fine leather couch between him and the quiet redhead. "Hey, Deidara, Sasori. School was fine and yes I did get to see my friends, thanks for asking." she replied coolly, a small subtle smile very unlike the ones she gave at school gracing her lips.

Here, Sakura was always much different than how she was at school. Here, she was always serious, quiet, observant and focused. As if she were on a mission the minute she walked through the door. But then again, in a way…Suddenly, the redhead looked up to acknowledge her presence as well, unsurprisingly a bit late to do so, as usual. It didn't really bother Sakura anymore— his stoic, composed, and professional manner.

"Hello, Sakura-san. I am glad you are back at last. I would like you to fix me something to eat, but I suppose it will have to wait, as Leader-sama has requested your presence immediately upon your arrival." he informed her. She found herself holding back a triumphant smirk at his confession. Of course he wanted her to fix him food. Sakura was very special to the Akatsuki for many, many reasons...but one of the most important being...that out of all their members who constantly lived on that particuliar base, she was the only one who could cook a decent meal without burning the food to a crisp.

"Oh, has he?" she answered back nonchalantly. _'I wonder what he could want…' _"I'll be sure to see him right away. Thank you for telling me, Sasori-san."

"Hn…no problem, just be sure you go and see him as soon as possible. You know how he gets when he has to wait…"

"Yes, I'll go right now, thank you." she replied, standing up from the couch and smoothing out her skirt a bit, before heading down the hall with a brisk wave toward the two artists. She never bothered to acknowledge Kakuza, the miserly accountant of the organization, unless he did so first, which was almost next to never. They basically just ignored each other all together, and that was just fine with her.

As she walked further down the hall, it narrowed out and became much dimmer, with only a small candle strung along the wall every so often, leaving just enough light for someone like Sakura, who wasn't as familiar with the hallway as a veteran member, to navigate her way through it.

Although it was true she had lived with the gang virtually her entire life, she had just started doing actual assignments for them over the summer, which was why she was too busy to go and visit Ino. But of course she couldn't tell her that, even if she was her best friend, so she simply kept such things to herself.

Sakura continued to feel her way along until she came to a stop at a smooth wooden surface that felt different from the rough, rocky walls she'd been brushing against the whole way, and knew she must've made it.

Knocking on the door with a few tentative wraps, she cautiously stepped in after hearing a quiet call beckoning her inside. Hesitantly, she took her first few steps into the boss's room, and couldn't help but look around in childishly curious wide-eyed wonder.

The room was finely furnished with some of the best furniture money could possibly afford, though common sense told her that the things had probably not been obtained through such honest means as buying them... Fine imported rugs adorned the smooth cherry wood floors, and a granite fireplace blazed proudly in the background, giving the room a slightly less intimidating atmosphere.

However, it did nothing to penetrate the ever present shadows that the leader's form was always enshrouded in. In fact, the only feature about him that was clearly visible from Sakura's spot standing in the middle of the carpeted floor were his penetrating, eerie golden yellow eyes with several black rings circling the pupils. Captivatingly creepy, to say the least.

Gathering up every ounce of courage she possessed, she managed to mumble out quietly, "You called for me, Leader-sama?"

In the shadows, she saw the man shift slightly, and figured he must be leaning forward on his desk. "Ah, yes…if it isn't little Sakura. It seems like just yesterday you were a tiny infant, innocent and helpless, but now you stand before me a capable young woman, almost on the brink of adulthood. The years pass by so quickly…But moving on, you were called here to discuss a far greater topic than simply growing up, although I suppose this new responsibility you'll be handling from now on does tie into that…" the dark, deep monotonous voice said almost musingly.

"What new responsibility would that be Leader-sama?" she asked politely, careful not to speak out of turn or pick up an offensive sounding tone. She'd seen the consequences of these actions first-hand when some of the other members had foolishly done it before and emerged from the office carried by others in an almost coma-like state.

"You are at the age now where you will be allowed to do solo missions without the help of your mentors to assist you. You'll also be required to complete the task I'm about to assign you by yourself, before you can graduate on to become a fully-fledged member of Akatsuki, with all the possible rights and privileges. Is that clear so far?"

Sakura nodded slightly, but then spoke up again, "Yes, Leader-sama."

"Good. Your assignment begins in a few hours at seven o' clock sharp. You'll have the rest of the time before then to eat dinner, pack, and prepare for the trip ahead. Do you understand?"

Sakura almost choked on the news. A few hours?! She was going to be doing the biggest job of her entire criminal career tonight, in only a few short hours?! Why such short notice? Was this mission really _that_ important?

"Yes Leader-sama. But if I may ask… why so soon?"

She could almost see the outline of a sinister smirk on his face in the darkness though his entire countenance was still heavily shadowed. "This mission has been requested by a longtime client of ours. You are to steal a very valuable gem called the Oracle Crystal, said to possess magical powers and attributes, and deliver it safely to me by morning. This may seem like another mediocre assignment, but if you don't take it seriously, I guarantee you will fail, and failure is **not** an option in this organization. Do you understand, Sakura? You must stay focused at all times."

The man's cold words sent involuntary, unseen shivers shooting up and down Sakura's spine. Here it was—the chance she'd been waiting for since forever. She could finally prove herself worthy of being an actual part of the most dangerous gang in Japan, and make the organization that'd raised her since infancy proud.

It was the opportunity she'd been dreaming of seemingly all her life, and yet…she still couldn't help but feel more than a little anxious. It was a big deal, after all, and she didn't even want to think of what could happen to her if she should happen to fail.

However, she was careful not to let her true feelings show as she bowed down deeply, bending at the waist, and said, "Hai, Leader-sama, I accept."

"Good girl, I knew you would." Again, that blood-chilling smirk could be felt, and Sakura swore the room's temperature dropped by at least fifty degrees and the fire's flame flickered and dimmed a bit, but she figured it must've just been a trick of the mind. "Now go change and prepare. You have a long night ahead of you, after all. Remember to report back to me when you are finished so I can give you the final briefing."

Sakura bowed deeply once again, before standing up and walking out of the room with her head held high, feeling the man's piercing gaze on her retreating back all the while.

Once outside the room, she shut the door and turned around to see a pale-skinned young man with long ebony hair tied back in a neat ponytail and thick bangs framing his face on the sides leaning against the opposite wall with his arms folded across his muscular chest and eyes closed lightly. He seemed to be asleep, but Sakura knew better. No, he was just resting briefly. He would never lower his guard enough to sleep in a public area where others might pass through.

"...Sakura..." he said without opening his eyes.

"Itachi," she responded, "what are you doing here? I thought you and Kisame would be gone for at least another week."

"The mission was a success, and we were able to return much sooner than we'd planned." he said simply, slowly opening his eyes and straightening himself slightly.

"Oh..." she replied quietly.

"Hn...you sound almost disappointed, Sakura. Did you not want me to return so soon?" A small smirk formed on his luscious lips, and if she didn't know any better, she'd say the stoic Uchiha was teasing her.

"Heh, no...not at all. I'm glad you were able to return earlier than expected. You're just in time to see _me _off on _my_ mission." she smirked proudly.

"Oh? You have a mission, with who?" he asked in the same calm, detached tone.

"Just me this time. It'll be my first solo mission ever. I'm excited, but also very nervous." she confessed.

Itachi's stared at her for a while, his expression even harder to read than usual. Finally, he spoke, "Aa...be safe, Sakura. I sense a great deal of danger ahead of you on this mission."

"Heh..." she smirked slightly. "Don't worry so much, Itachi-_sempai. _I've trained for years in anticipation of this moment, when I'd finally be allowed to prove myself for real. You and the others taught me everything I know; I can handle this."

Once again, Itachi stared into Sakura's amazing green eyes, memories of the day he and Kisame found her, and all the years she'd grown up there in Akatsuki, the long training sessions together, the holiday seasons and birthdays (which always seemed unusually bright thanks to her), and how they had taught her everything she needed to know about life as an elite criminal, flashing through his mind. _'You speak with such clarity and confidence...and yet...I cannot help but feel apprehensive.'_

Sakura, on the other hand, watched the Uchiha's blank stare with curiosity and a bit of apprehension, trying to figure out what he could possibly be thinking about. But it was useless, as usual. His peircing crimson eyes always seemed to go right through you, while his own thoughts and feelings were always an enignma.

"...Hn...still, it is always best to keep a level-head. Don't let yourself become distracted." he warned.

"Hai, hai...I've been hearing that a lot lately. But I feel the need to remind you that I am no longer in need of constant protection and am more than capable of taking care of myself. Besides, if anything happens, Kit will be with me." she assured firmly.

It was clear she had mistaken his carefully concealed concern with doubt and pity. As she turned on her heels to leave, Itachi beckoned her back with a quiet call. She turned her head slightly to the side in recognition, not bothering to face him fully. "If this is about me going alone and you thinking it best for another member to come with me, then-"

"No..." he interrupted, "I don't think that will be neccessary. I just wanted to wish you luck, and say that I trust in your abilities, Sakura."

Sakura blinked once, obviously taken aback by the Uchiha's encouraging words. Though no one could ever accuse him of being dishonest, Itachi had never been one to express his feelings so openly. It went against the core of his very nature. He was known for always keeping his guard up. But when it came to Sakura, it seemed he couldn't help but let it slip...

Slowly, she turned around, and walked over to the older Uchiha, leaning in closer than anyone had dared to get in a long time. Itachi's eyes widened imperceptibly as she stood on her toes and almost seductively, wrapped her arms around his neck in a loose hug, pressing her body closer to his as her warm, sweet-smelling breath brushed against his earlobe.

"Itachi...thank you...for everything." she whispered softly, her breath fanning over the sensitive skin of his ear lobe once again, and sending an undetectable, cold shiver tingling through his spine that made the hairs on the back of his neck rise to attention. Then, before Itachi could fully recover from his body's betrayal, she pulled back and walked casually down the hall to get ready, completely unaware of the rigid state she'd left the Uchiha in.

Itachi watched her sauntering form disappear down the darkened hall, a glint of something almost feral flashing in his crimson eyes, and the odd, tingling sensation of something pointy pressing through his gums momentarily fogging his senses before he snapped out of it, and quickly disappeared.

* * *

A smooth, manicured hand covered by a fingerless black glove reached out to touch the cool surface of the crystal glass mirror, slowly running her nails against the image and tracing light patterns. The other hand wound itself through the long wave of dark black hair that cascaded down her back to stop just above her slender waist.

She wore a tight black corset top with criss-crossed red string that stopped just below the swell of her fully-developed chest and hugged her voluptious body enticingly with black spandex shorts under a black mini skirt with slits up the sides that revealed her long, luxuriously creamy legs. Knee-length black boots encased her well-formed calves.

The dark and mysterious young woman gazed upon her own stunning reflection once more, smirking in satisfaction as she lifted up an intricately-designed butterfly mask to place over her icy blue eyes. "Perfect," she purred in her smooth, sultry voice, "no one would ever recognize me now."

Walking over to the bed swinging her hips, she sat down beside a small silver tabby cat with smoky gray stripes curled up contentedly on top of the comforter and gently ran her hands down his soft-furred back. "Don't you agree, Kit?"

The cat yawned tiredly and lazily opened one eye to reveal a shockingly sapphire blue orb focused on his mistress, before purring softly, "Meeeowrr..." he yawned, stretching a bit before climbing up into her lap.

"Hmm..." she hummed to herself whilst stroking the cat's shiny pelt, "I have a mission tonight, sweetie. I probably won't be back until late and I know how lonely you get, so I want you to come with me." she told the affectionate feline.

"Meow," he said, rubbing his head against her hand as if he agreed.

"Good," she said, smiling softly while lifting the cat up to cradle it against her ample chest and kissing the top of his head, lovingly, "I think it'd make Itachi feel better too. You know how much of a worrier he can be."

"Rrreow," She stood up, still holding on to her feline companion, who wriggled out of her arms and jumped up to nestle himself comfortably on her shoulders while she walked over to her closet and brought out her favorite sword. It was a fine blade called the _Aoidochi_, the very best in Sakura's arsenal. And while she'd never had to use it on a living target before, she wouldn't hesitate to when the time came.

Years living with the Akatsuki had taught her to be precise, thorough, merciless, and unforgiving when it came to battle.

She slid the strap connected to the sheath so it fit comfortably on her back, before making some hand signs that would teleport them downstairs. She went to her leader's office to receive her instructions, and soon she was ready to leave.

As she teleported to the secret entrance of a tunneled passageway that would take her to a spot near the edge of the woods, where her long, nearly eight-hour treck would begin. she felt as if someone had been watching her, but when she turned to look, there was only the chilly caress of a gentle night wind, as leering red eyes swiftly melted back into the darkness.


End file.
